


r&r

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [36]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kinktober 2019, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth gives her wife a massage to help her relax.





	r&r

Edelgard sighs as she sits back, exhaustion written all over her face. Her job is not an easy one, and Byleth feels bad for her when she sees how tired she is at the end of every day. Though there isn’t much she can do to make the work any easier, there are things she can do to make her wife feel better, and help her relax after a long and exhausting day.

In fact, Edelgard doesn’t even need to ask, and when she sits back, she props up her feet in front of her, and Byleth moves in close without needing to  _ be _ asked. Kneeling in front of her, she pulls one shoe off, and then the other, and Edelgard sighs, happy just to have those off.

“Long day?” asks Byleth.

“You have no idea,” she replies.

“Well, I’ll do what I can to make it all better.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you…”

With that, Byleth places her hands on Edelgard’s left foot to start, digging her thumbs into the sole and working them up and down, earning another sigh from Edelgard, one that slowly fades into a low moan. Her feet are always sore after being on them all day, and Byleth has gotten rather good at massaging them in their time together. Not only is she good at it, but she rather enjoys doing it, which means that it’s a situation where both of them win.

Before long, she’s digging her thumbs in deep, and Edelgard’s moans have become less restrained. Byleth keeps this up for a few more minutes, until she thinks that she’s done a sufficient job and can switch off to the right foot. She starts over there, working her thumbs into the sole so that she can help Edelgard relax. All the while, she has something else on her mind, fidgeting in place and waiting for her chance to get what she wants out of this.

Soon enough, she asks, “Is that good? Do you feel better?”

“I do,” Edelgard says. “You’re so good at that, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You won’t have to find out,” she replies, and leans her face forward. Edelgad is still wearing her red tights; she has several pairs, and wears one every day. Byleth loves her tights, and the way her legs and feet look in them, and, as she presses her face close to the sole of her foot, parting her lips, she loves the way they taste.

As much as she enjoys massaging Edelgard’s feet just to make her feel good, she enjoys it even more because it leads to this, but Edelgard has never minded her ulterior motive. She squirms when she feels Byleth’s tongue on her, giggling a little, and she moves her tongue up, causing Edelgard to squirm even more.

Finally, she finds her toes, wrapping her lips around them so that she can suck them through the tights. Now, rather than giggling, Edelgard moans again, and Byleth joins her, her own moans muffled because her mouth is full.

She could indulge in this for hours, if she were allowed to, but she doesn’t linger for long, switching to the other foot to repeat the process, spending about the same amount of time on it. Finally, she pulls back, knowing that Edelgard will be ready for her to move forward. She isn’t done with helping her relax, not yet.

Byleth kisses up the inside of one of her legs, and Edelgard spreads them as she goes, allowing Byleth all the way up to her inner thigh. She nuzzles between her thighs for a moment, before reaching up so that she can tear Edelgard’s tights, allowing her easier access. This is far from the first pair that they’ve ripped, but Edelgard doesn’t mind replacing them; this is easily evidenced by the fact that she isn’t wearing anything  _ under _ her tights, because she was more than likely expecting this.

Without any fabric separating them, Byleth is able to kiss between Edelgard’s thighs, and run her tongue along her entrance, leaving her squirming and out of breath in anticipation. This is what she’s been waiting for, what she  _ really _ needs to relax, perhaps much more than she needed the foot massage.

And Byleth is happy to indulge, pressing her tongue further forward, and earning a gasp from her lover. She teases her, moving slowly, and Edelgard is soon whimpering, desperate for more, but she’s never cracked and begged Byleth to continue. Byleth always cracks first, unable to deny her, no matter how fun it may be to tease her.

She goes forward full-force then, delving into her with her tongue, and Edelgard cries out, tipping her head back in her pleasure. Byleth squeezes her own thighs together, her anticipation growing.

Though she hasn’t done anything for herself, focusing only on Edelgard, that has only served to increase her excitement. She could keep this up for as long as she needed to, and perhaps, if she kept it up long enough, it would be enough for her, and she would not need anything done to her.

But she will not have the chance to find that out today, because she won’t have to keep this up for much longer, if Edelgard’s reactions are any indication. She’s already close, and she won’t allow it to end with that, or for Byleth to focus only on her when she could return the favor. This is supposed to be about her relaxation, but still, she won’t let Byleth get away without having some fun of her own.

She whimpers, resting a hand on the back of Byleth’s head, tilting her hips forward reflexively. It doesn’t take much longer, and Byleth does not relent, keeping it up until she can feel each pulse of Edelgard’s orgasm. As she comes, she cries out, sharp and loud. With a soft sigh, her body relaxes, and she sits back, taking a moment to recover from it.

Byleth sits back as well, looking up at her and the blissful expression on her face. In a moment, once she has recovered, Edelgard will insist on doing something to return the favor, but for now, just seeing that look on her face is enough payment for Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
